<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>use your words by tsumugiahoge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906544">use your words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiahoge/pseuds/tsumugiahoge'>tsumugiahoge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Teasing, spreading my switch tsumu agenda pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiahoge/pseuds/tsumugiahoge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>whoops my hands slipped, very self-indulgent NSFW... but tsumugi and izumi are cute together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>use your words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sometimes i just want to hold tsumugi's hand and other times i want to hold something else,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, Tsumugi quietly knocked at Izumi’s door. He wanted to have a private conversation in her dorm room, away from any prying ears. Izumi got up from her desk to get the door for Tsumugi, letting him in silently. </p><p>“Hey.” She shut the door to get privacy but when the door closed, Tsumugi closed the gap between them and embraced her in a hug, enveloping her in his arms.</p><p>“I missed you.” Tsumugi nuzzled into Izumi’s shoulder, allowing himself to be vulnerable around her. Izumi hugged him back, returning the sentiment.</p><p>Pulling back from the hug for a moment, Izumi responds to his confession. “We just had practice and dinner,” she giggled softly.</p><p>“I meant I missed having alone time with you.” He kept his hands around her waist but took a second to make eye contact with Izumi. “Seeing you at rehearsal isn’t enough.”</p><p>“I forget how you can be sometimes. But that can’t be the only reason you’re here tonight, right?”</p><p>Tsumugi smirked, an expression that’s not often seen by the usually kind-hearted leader. “Am I that obvious?”  </p><p>“Kinda.” Izumi blushed as she answered the question, not sure if she could look at her lover. </p><p>“Mhmm, but you can always say no,” he teased. The pair have been together for a few months, but although they have been together for this long, they haven’t done anything outside of a few cafe dates and walks in the park the next town over. Hiding their relationship from the company, it’s a surprise that not even Tasuku noticed the change. The pair rarely do anything romantic around the members of the company due to them being busy most of the time. </p><p>“I’m not saying no to anything, Tsumu… But I don’t think we should do anything here… Someone might walk in and I don’t want to wake anyone up—”</p><p>“Did you plan on being loud?”</p><p>“Tsumugi!” Izumi turned red in the face, shoving him playfully.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tsumugi chuckled while not looking sorry at all with his not-so-angelic grin on his face. Pulling in Izumi’s waist into a deeper embrace, he murmured into her ear. “I know a place where I can take you for a fun time if you’d let me. If anyone asks why we’re together, we were out drinking and talking about the next play. Does that sound okay?” He ended his sweet whisper with a teasing flourish.</p><p>Stunned by Tsumugi’s words, she wordlessly nodded, not completely sure what she’s getting herself into. But he took his left hand off of her waist to cup her chin. “Izumi… Use your words, darling. Do you trust me to take you to this place?”</p><p>“Y- Yes. I do trust you.”</p><p>Tsumugi smiled endearingly. “Good girl,” he patted her head, Izumi enjoying the affection. “It’s not far from here, Azuma recommended a place nearby.”</p><p>“Wait,” Tsumugi stopped, letting her continue. “You told Azuma? Did you tell anyone else?”</p><p>“I needed something from him,” Tsumugi chose his words wisely to avoid letting anything slip. “And he keeps a secret well. Even Tasuku doesn’t know,” ending the sentence with false confidence. </p><p>“Well… alright. Take me wherever you so please.” Izumi blushed at her willingness to let herself be treated like this, allowing herself to be taken to an unknown place by him. </p><p>Tsumugi hummed in agreement. “Thank you.” He took her hand and led her to a hotel a distance from the dorm rooms. Far enough to not be recognized by anyone but close to the train station, Azuma picked out a place that was perfect for their needs. He had already reserved a room key, ignoring the glossy-eyed hotel receptionist and the few guests who were awake at this late hour. Unlocking the hotel door, he let Izumi in the room and let her take in her surroundings: the white bedsheets on the double bed, Tsumugi set his bag on the floor next to the nightstand, the dim lighting that set the mood for the night.</p><p>“I was going to ask earlier but what’s in the bag?” Izumi gestured to where he put his bag down as she sat down on the bed.</p><p>“A few things. It’s not much,” he dismissed the question nonchalantly. “You’ll find out later tonight.”</p><p>“Ah… ok.” Sitting around uneasy, Tsumugi stepped closer and sat down next to her, helping her nerves by holding her hand and stroking his thumb over the same spot repetitively. </p><p>He thought for a moment, then an idea came to him. “How about this? We’ll use the traffic light system. When either one of us says green, it means to keep going; say yellow and we’ll slow down and when either one of us says red, we’ll stop completely. Are you comfortable with that?”</p><p>Izumi nodded. “I like that. Sure.“ Tsumugi looked relieved seeing her nerves go away. </p><p>“Green?” He cocked his head cutely, turning his head to the right, looking like his usual kind-hearted self.</p><p>Izumi’s cheeks reddened, wondering how he can be this cute and attractive. “Green.” As soon as he heard the word, Tsumugi’s eyes filled with passion and went in for a deep French kiss on the lips. Izumi’s eyes widened initially but closed her eyes, letting herself be consumed by Tsumugi’s desire, wrapping her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her then pushed her down onto the soft bed, teasing her by moving his hands around her excruciatingly slow. Izumi returned the favor by letting her tongue slip into his lips, getting herself lost in his love and her hands wander under Tsumugi’s shirt, feeling his slim waist. </p><p>Tsumugi pulled back for a moment, realizing what he did. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You looked too adorable.” </p><p>“Tsumugi…” Izumi sat back up, trying to get in a more comfortable position. “I said green and I meant it. Don’t hold back now,” she declared confidently.</p><p>His look darkened. “Then tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Please, eat me out.”</p><p>“Of course,” taking note of her request, maneuvering his hands around Izumi’s body. His fingers tug at Izumi’s elastic waistband of her skirt to tease but when he pulls it up, he finally notices.</p><p>“N-No panties? When did you-” Embarrassed, he looked away but the tent in his pants grew bigger. </p><p>Izumi grinned. “Took you this long to notice? Don’t think I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.”</p><p>“So the train ride over here? And then the walk over to the hotel?”</p><p>“Earlier than that.”</p><p>“At the dorms?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“...You are something else, Izumi.” Tsumugi got on his knees on the floor between her legs while Izumi spread her thighs apart. </p><p>“Mhmm, that’s why you love me,” she teased, as she hiked up her skirt exposing her private parts. Tsumugi wasted no time planting kisses all over her inner thighs and hips, avoiding the one area she wanted to be touched the most. </p><p>“I do love you, dear,” Tsumugi kissed every inch of her inner thigh, ravishing her body. “But you’re such a naughty girl sometimes… going out in public without your panties? Not that I worry about the other members at the dorms, but you’re surrounded by people who all love you very much. But right now, I’m yours.” He unzipped the pleated skirt with the zipper on the side, with Izumi moving her legs to take off her skirt, leaving her bare.</p><p>“It’s so obvious what you want; I can see that you’re this wet already and I haven’t even touched you there… Say, do you think bad girls deserve to get off?” His words and actions contradict each other: on his knees ravishing Izumi’s thighs while scolding and teasing her with his words. “Well? Do they?” he cooed. </p><p>“T-Tsumugi…” Izumi experienced a lightheaded stupor as he continued to caress and pinch her thighs, putting a hand to her mouth to muffle her moans. </p><p>Tsumugi stopped his kisses to look up at her. “Hmm… I might need more convincing… I want you to beg for it. Tell me <em> exactly </em> what you want,” his grip on her thigh strengthened when he said the last sentence.</p><p>“I want— Mhmm!” Tsumugi decided it was time to leave a hickey on her inner thigh, sucking a little harder on that kiss.</p><p>His mischievous and playful side continuously appeared tonight. “You were saying?”</p><p>“Touch me there,” she mumbled, embarrassed to say this sort of dirty talk. She looked away from the man who was still teasing her thighs.</p><p>“Touch you where?” Tsumugi moved his hands and fingers away from her crotch, getting farther and farther from where she truly wanted. “Use your words, darling, I’m no mind reader,” he chuckled, his hot breath teasing the still-wet spot of where he left the hickey. Tsumugi loved hearing her voice, no matter what the situation.</p><p>“Tsumugi… I want you to fuck me with your fingers, use your tongue t-to umm… fuck me with your tongue. Please just play with my pussy already… You’ve teased enough,” she moaned, removing her hand near her mouth, letting him hear exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Tsumugi beamed a not-so-innocent smirk. “Good girl. You did as you were told.” He does what he was asked and used his skillful fingers, calloused from his work in the garden, to explore her folds. Izumi let out a moan she didn't know she was holding in, finally getting the touch she wanted from him.</p><p>"Tsumu… gi…. Th-Thank you…" Squealing with pleasure, she tried to keep her mouth covered with her right hand but Tsumugi looked disappointed, giving her the pleading puppy-dog eyes. </p><p>"Izumi, I want to hear you," he scolded. "Give me your hand." He reached up with his free hand while fingering her at an excruciatingly slower pace than before. Still embarrassed, she removed her hand from her mouth and held his hand while he proceeded to finger fuck her harder. "You're so obedient… I think you deserve a little reward." </p><p>She let out a noise she didn't know she could make when Tsumugi curled his finger inside of her in a "come hither" motion towards her stomach. He knows exactly what spot he hit, judging from Izumi’s expression leaving her mouth agape and eyes watery. She squeezed his hand, wanting him to do more and more.</p><p>"Green?" Mimicking the same head motion he did earlier, he smiled innocently while his skillful hands continued to move in her.</p><p>"Yes, green! Green!" She screamed this a little louder than she expected.</p><p>"Enthusiastic, huh?" Tsumugi's innocent smile lingered for a bit, pleased by his effect on her. His grip on her hand strengthened, not letting her hand free. Her other hand was barely holding her steady, keeping her upright by gripping on to the bedsheets behind her. "Go on, I wanna hear you."</p><p>"Tsumugi! Tsumugi! Tsumu, I want more… Eat me out already… Please, I've begged you enough..."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Tsumugi took a submissive role, fingering her while he licked a stripe up her slit. She gasped at the sudden wetness, his tongue continuing to taste her juices as he lapped up her pussy like it was his only drink he had in years. Sucking on her clit, he continued to finger fuck her while squeezing her other hand. He hummed, as he noticed Izumi was squeezing his hand back. </p><p>"Tsu… mugi…" She mumbled. "I'm gonna cum…" Her walls tightened around his fingers, almost ready to orgasm. </p><p>But before she could, Tsumugi pulled out his fingers and stuck them in his mouth, sucking off her juices from his fingers. "You'd think I would forget how much of a naughty girl you were? And let you cum first?" He licked his lips, left shiny by her juices. His blue eyes darkened, looking up at her from his position on his knees.</p><p>She whined, wanting to get off. "Tsumu… You're so mean... I want more," Her eyes glassy, wanting release.</p><p>"Mean… Says the one who hasn't played with me all night," Tsumugi teased, standing up from his position on the ground. Letting her hand go, he put his hand to her chin, his dominant side coming out. "I'm feeling a little bit neglected, hm? Wouldn't you want to please me as well, darling?"</p><p>She looked away, not wanting to look at his attractive face. "Y-yes."</p><p>"'Yes,' what," he growled, clutching her chin to force his steely gaze on to her.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Good girl, you're learning well." He pets her head before moving on to his needs. The tent in his pants went neglected for the longest time, but before he unbuckled his belt, he had to ask, “Still green, Izumi?” Tsumugi dropped the act to make sure she was ok. “I can stop this if you don’t like seeing me like this?” Tsumugi laughed nervously as he sat down next to her on the bed. “Ahahaha…”</p><p>“Uhm… Yellow-green, haha?” Izumi returned the nervous laughter to him. “It’s a little disorienting seeing you like this... But I don’t hate this,” she admitted. “I… like it when you call me a good girl.”</p><p>Tsumugi blushed hearing her admit that even though he’s done <em> and </em> said naughtier things in the last ten minutes. “Why are <em> you </em> embarrassed?” Izumi giggled as she lightly pushed him. “You’re the one calling me that.”</p><p>Tsumugi’s cheeks reddened. “It’s different hearing you say it out loud,” Tsumugi confessed. “And it’s not something I would usually admit to being into, to be completely honest. Err… sorry for ruining the mood.” His hands fidgeted in his lap, unsure about what to do with the sudden nerves that overcame him. </p><p>“No, you didn’t ruin the mood, not at all! Feel free to talk to me about this kind of stuff. You’re even more adorable when you’re honest and sincere like this,” Izumi held his shaky hands, comforting her lover. Looking at his scrunched-up face, she planted a kiss on his lips. “Look, you had a point earlier, you need some attention too. Let me help you out too, you poor thing.” Before she reached for the almost unbuckled belt still tugged around his waist, she had to ask too. “Do you want to keep going? Green?” </p><p>Tsumugi’s cheeks turned redder due to Izumi’s words but he nodded in silent agreement. “Oh? What was it you kept saying earlier? ‘Use your words?’” She grinned, throwing his own words back at him. </p><p>His eyes widened in surprise, then he laughed. “That is what I said, yes. Green. Thank you for checking in,” his kind eyes squinted with his genuine smile. </p><p>“Of course. This system is pretty effective, huh?” She threw this comment out there to distract him from her taking off his belt. </p><p>“Uhm—yeah. Here, I can—” Tsumugi peeled off his shirt over his head. But before he could take off his pants completely, Izumi stopped him by waving his belt in his face.</p><p>“You’ve done enough, Tsumu. Hell, you were on your knees earlier! Let me help you. Lie down in bed, it’d make it easier on both of us.” He did what she suggested and got comfortable lying down in bed. “I can’t believe you managed to keep it in your pants this long, I’m sure you’re aching to just let it out…” Izumi fumbled with the buttons of his pants before swiftly unzipping the zipper. Unwrapping her present, she was met with his blue boxer briefs stained with precum.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, how embarrassing...” he stuttered with a timid tone.</p><p>“Tsumugi, you don’t need to apologize. I think it’s cute how excited you get.” Izumi helped take off his pants and they got into a comfortable position. She played with the elastic of his underwear to tease him, avoiding touching his dick. </p><p>Tsumugi blushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, his eyes darting all around the room nervously. “Cute…?”</p><p>“You’re very cute, Tsumu! See when I do this—” Izumi brushed her hand over to his crotch and gave his clothed shaft a light squeeze.</p><p>“Hhnn—” Tsumugi let out a restrained groan, one that he didn’t expect to come out of him. He didn’t expect Izumi to be this dominant either, which turned him on even more.</p><p>“I knew it, you make cute noises like that too! Who’s a good boy?”</p><p>He blushed at her choice of words, almost mocking his own from earlier. Resigned to his new position, he accepted it. “I—I am.”</p><p>“Yes, you are! You’re such a good boy,” she grinned. “Good boys deserve a treat!” Izumi noticed that Tsumugi’s pants pocket had what she was looking for. “Perfect—Huh?”</p><p>Tsumugi looked to where she was reaching. “Oh, you noticed those just now? They’re curry-flavored condoms. I thought of you when I found it. I have some normal ones in the other pocket too if you didn't like the flavor,” Tsumugi laughed dryly. </p><p>“Oh my god, Tsumu… You’re getting a blowjob now.” Tsumugi’s dick hardened as he heard the last part of the sentence. She removed Tsumugi’s boxer briefs, revealing his package. “Ah—”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, just surprised how big you are...” She ripped the condom wrapper with her teeth, then sheathed the hard staff with the condom using her hands, giving him a light stroke up and down his length.</p><p>Tsumugi let out a moan, starved for any form of touch to relieve his urges. “I-Izumi—you feel good with just your hands…”</p><p>“I’d bet you like my mouth more…” she said as she went to give a kiss on top of his condom-covered head. She licked the condom multiple times over to taste the curry-flavor. "<em> Not bad, the curry-flavored coating does the job of masking the latex flavor…" </em>she thought to herself while continuing to explore his dick.</p><p>With Izumi pecking and tonguing at his cock, he got antsy with the prolonged foreplay. "Hahh… Izu… I want… more…" His breathing grew raspier and desperate as she kept planting kisses all over his latex-covered dick. “Please… Green—”</p><p>"Impatient, are we?" Izumi used her other hand to play with his balls, giving them the attention they’ve been needing. “I guess it can’t be helped, you’ve been waiting for this for so long…” Shifting her hands down, she tried to take in the head of the dick in her mouth but it was bigger than she had anticipated. </p><p>“Ahn—” Tsumugi let out a cry as her lips stretched around Tsumugi’s head. Her tongue swirled around his head, stimulating him further while she moved her hand on the rest of his length. Teasing him slowly, she traveled down his shaft, prolonging his deepthroating experience. After what felt like an agonizingly long eternity, she had his full length in her mouth. She hummed, the vibrations from her vocal cords accompanied with her tongue moving along the underside. “Izu… mi...” </p><p>Her mouth bobbed up and down his head rhythmically, wanting to please the man. She rubbed the head of his penis on the roof of her mouth behind her teeth, the sensitive area pleased Izumi as well in doing so. “Mmhm—” Gagging on his dick, he enjoyed the sounds of pleasure that she made. </p><p>He cursed under his breath, wanting release. “Izu… I’m… I wanna—” Izumi heard his cries and decided to take him fully down her throat, still moving her tongue around. “Izumi… hah—” Unable to restrain himself, he came inside of the condom while she choked on his dick. “Izu…” Tsumugi attempted to compose himself but Izumi continued to stimulate him as she took her mouth off of his length. Drooling from her mouth, the strands of her spit shone outside of the filled condom.</p><p>Pulling back from his dick, she sat up to make eye contact with Tsumugi’s flushed face. “I couldn’t say it earlier but you make such cute sounds when you cum,” Izumi giggled while wiping her spit away from her mouth. </p><p>He blushed another shade redder at her comment. “Cute…Thank you,” he breathed. “Uhm… I don’t want to leave you alone either…”</p><p>“Are you still green?”</p><p>Tsumugi stretched his arm to grab the normal condom from his pants pocket and held it up. “I mean, might as well?”</p><p>“...Your stamina impresses me.”</p><p>Tsumugi gave a soft smile, not fitting the situation at hand. “I try.” He took off the used condom and tossed it to the trash bin next to the nightstand. He threw out a comment up in the air. “It’s not every day we get to do stuff like this, huh…”</p><p>Stunned by his remark, she thought for a moment about their situation. “...That’s why this time is so much more special, huh?”</p><p>“...Izu, should we tell the others about us? I feel bad for keeping it a secret from everyone,” Tsumugi asked his concern since he started this relationship. They’ve been together for a while but this was the first time he brought up this question. </p><p>“I feel like it could cause a lot of chaos initially. But…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“It’s been long enough and I don’t like keeping secrets either,” Izumi beamed. “We can tell everyone at the dorm tomorrow morning together,” </p><p>Tsumugi ripped off the condom wrapper with his teeth, ready for more. “Then let me prove it to everyone,” he declared. “You’ll be sore tomorrow for sure.” This time, it’s Izumi’s turn to blush at his declaration, as he took charge and flipped positions, where Izumi laid on the bed and Tsumugi got on top of her. </p><p>He leaned in to growl in her ear, “Am I still cute, Izumi?” He took charge unbuttoning her shirt and unfastening her strapless white lingerie with his quick fingers.</p><p>“G-Green.”</p><p>He hummed in agreement. “...No panties but you’ll still wear a bra?” He said this as he removed the lacy fabric and left it on the bed next to them. He then went to kiss and play with her nipple, pinching and squeezing the other between his fingers. </p><p>She let out a moan, as Izumi’s arms wrapped behind his back, her fingernails digging into his back. “Ahh—” Tsumugi went in to nip and lightly bite her nipples using his lips, grazing them with his teeth. “A-And? What about it?”</p><p>He looked up from playing with her breasts and smiled innocently. “I swear, you’re something, Izu…” Twisting and pinching the other nipple hard, he sent a wave of stimulation shivering down her back. She let out a noise when he did so, her whimpers slipping from her lips. </p><p>“Aw, you sound adorable,” Tsumugi tittered as he let his hands explore, kissing each part he traces and leaving behind only the touch of his mouth all over her body. Down from her sensitive nipples, to the curve of her hips, when he got to her pelvic bone, he used one finger to play with her clit and his mouth to kiss this area softly.</p><p>He hummed while he kissed her hips, the vibrations of his mouth reverberating with pleasure. Going from her clit to sticking a finger in her, she gasped. “You’re still this wet, hm? Do you think you’re ready for something bigger than my fingers?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes sir. Please fuck me hard… I want your dick in me already—!” Tsumugi’s singular finger curled up once again, grazing her g-spot before pulling out his fingers. “Mmph—Tsumu… please…” He shifted positions, still on top of her but now straddling her legs with their faces closer to each other. Planting a kiss on her lips, he grabbed his dick and moved his head around, teasing the outside of her slippery folds and entrance begging for more than just his finger. “Ahh—More! More! Please, put it in already!”</p><p>He looked pleased with how much noise she’s making. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Good girl… all of your begging and pleading turns me on so much,” he drawled out, elongating this period of playing with her. The condom-covered cock teased her clit, then deliberately avoiding her entrance, he circled her wet parts. “You’re so cute when you beg.”</p><p>Whining and pleading, she pouted. “Tsumu… please I want you, please sir, please… I- Tsumu, please put it in already... Hnh—” He finally succumbed to Izumi’s pleads, groaning as he inserted the tip of his penis slightly stretching out her entrance. “Thank you…”</p><p>“Izu, you feel so good…” he moaned, inserting only a few inches of his long, hard cock in her. “You’ve been aching for this for a while, hmm? But I wonder if I could play with you more,” he said as he started pulling out and in, shallow fucking her but never completely in her.</p><p>“T-tsumu… you’re so mean, still teasing me like this... I want more,” she whined. “I want all of you in me…”</p><p>A mischievous smirk appeared on Tsumugi’s face. “All of me… Like this—”</p><p>“Tsu–Ahh! Tsumugi! Tsumu!” She screamed as he abruptly shoved his entire length in her. “Aah! Tsumugi! Tsumu… gi… Fu-fuck...” Lightheaded, her head filled with nothing of thoughts about this sudden foreign sensation. Sure, she’d had sex before with other guys but nothing compares to this experience with Tsumugi, with how playful and rough he could be and still leave her begging for more. Her fingernails clawed his back, leaving red marks. “Tsumu…”</p><p>He groaned, also surprised with himself by his actions. “Izu… are you okay?”</p><p>Her flushed face, her messy hair, and her drooling lips begging for more, one look at her, and Tsumugi blushed by what he had done to her. She loosened her vice grip on his back and held his right hand steadying him on top. </p><p>“Haah… I’m alright. Green…” She squeezed his hand before putting her hand on his back.</p><p>“Okay… I’m going to start moving.” she nodded in response as he moved slowly and deliberately, in… and out of her… He leaned in close to give her a kiss on the lips which she returned the attention, their tongues slipping into each other’s mouth. She moaned his name in his mouth, wanting more.</p><p>“Mmhm, Tsumu… You can go faster…”</p><p>“Patience, dear… I want to enjoy this for as <em> long </em> as I can...” </p><p>His masochistic side appeared, he wanted to suffer as long as possible before he came. In the past, he was never completely honest with himself. Unable to be as versatile as eggs in his last relationship, he ended the relationship knowing that acting had to come first rather than his significant other. But that still left his desires other than acting unfulfilled. Nevertheless, Izumi accepted this life-long acting junkie and allowed him to play roles that he could’ve never imagined, both on and off stage.  </p><p>Izumi let out a whimper when Tsumugi's fingers rubbed circles around her clit as he continued to move in and out of her slowly. Her glowing aroused face, her smeared lip gloss, her pink tearstained eyes… He absorbed every detail he can find about her and burned it into his memory.</p><p>“You’re so pretty, Izumi,” he whispered while he was staring at her face. Her cheeks burning crimson, Tsumugi never failed to keep surprising her tonight. </p><p>“Hh—you’re so embarrassing sometimes,” she looked away smiling, not sure how to take this compliment in this situation.</p><p>Tsumugi gave her the most loving and sweet smile as he thrust deeper into her walls. “But I mean what I say. I love you so much, darling. More than you can imagine...”</p><p>“Tsumu… I love you too… Haa—“ Giving her another kiss on her mouth, he cut her moan. He started to speed up the pace, wanting more. She pulled his kiss deeper, their tongues intertwining and their saliva mixing into one. </p><p>Izumi had to break up the kiss to breathe but she pulled his neck closer to suck on his neck, leaving a red mark. “That’s for the one on my leg,” she whispered into his ear.</p><p>He chuckled, enjoying the pain on his neck. “Thank you.” He thrust faster and faster, the friction stirring the both of them closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>At this point, Izumi had to say it. “Tsumu… I wanna cum… Please go faster, Tsumu...” He rubbed her clit a little faster and thrust his dick in and out of her tightening walls. Finally, he fully pulled out then quickly thrust his whole length in her pussy, all at once, resulting in the two of them released at the same time. </p><p>“Haah!—Tsumugi! Tsumugi! Tsumu! I’m cumming…” Izumi was left seeing stars in her vision, dizzy from their shared orgasm.</p><p>He let out a groan of pleasure as he let out his load in the condom. With a loving stare, he watched Izumi’s face as she rode out her wave of pleasure. "Izu—I love you…” </p><p>“Tsumu… I love you too,” she mumbled out while she was still cumming, slightly incoherent from the sensation. “Haah…” she slurred out of her mouth. </p><p>He pulled out, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Izumi, you are beautiful.”</p><p>“Tsumugi… Thank you,” she blinked multiple times, trying to look at the blinding angel in front of her. Pulling him in an embrace, she wrapped her arms around his body and suddenly squeezed him closer. “You are very attractive too.” </p><p>He blushed once again, embarrassed by her compliments and praise. “Thank you…”</p><p>“...Also, I meant to ask, what’s in the bag?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah.” He looked to the bag beside their bed, recalling what he had packed earlier. “...I brought both of us a change of clothes. Figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in what you’re wearing earlier.”</p><p>“Tsumu, you’re an angel,” she planted a kiss on his cheek. “So thoughtful…”</p><p>“Well—Never mind. Thank you. You can go get changed first,” he grabbed his bag and handed her comfortable casual clothes to wear.</p><p>“So sweet... I’ll be back. I wanna cuddle afterward,” she zoomed to the bathroom while Tsumugi looked in his bag and thought to himself.</p><p>“<em> I mean, there’s stuff we could’ve used but we’ll save it for another time.. </em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They returned home the following Saturday morning, hoping that it was still early enough so that it wouldn’t be suspicious that the two of them had gone missing after dinner. Izumi did send a text to the group chat saying that she had to go home that night for some family matter, but who knows how long that excuse would hold up. </p><p>They came home to Sakuya, who greeted them cheerfully “Good morning Director, hope your family matter is alright... Oh, Tsumugi-san, what’s that on your neck?” This question sparked a whole series of questions from the members who were up early for breakfast or happened to be in the living room that morning.</p><p>“Ah—” Tsumugi placed his hand over the bruise, trying to cover it with the collar of his brown jacket.</p><p>Kazunari popped his head from the living room, overhearing Sakuya’s words. “No way?! Did I hear that right? Tsumu-Tsumu’s got a hickey?” He pulled his phone from his pocket.</p><p>“Kazunari-kun—”</p><p>Tasuku prepared to go out on his run that morning, he overheard the interrogation. “Tsumugi, I thought you said your grandma was ill?”</p><p>“Tasuku—”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Izumi sighed. </p><p>Tsumugi wanted to hold her hand and comfort her but he stopped himself from doing so so all that came out of his mouth was her name. “Izumi—”</p><p>“Wait, you’re calling the director by her first name, Tsumugi-san?” Sakuya asked innocently. Tasuku also nodded his head at his question.</p><p>Kazunari was furiously texting the company group chats to document the events of this morning. “Oh my god! We’ve got a scandal at the dorms!”</p><p>Sakyo stepped into the living room and raised his voice to shut everyone up. “Oi. Miyoshi, stop making a ruckus. And everyone else, stop bothering her, she just got back, leave her alone.” Sakyo only referred to Izumi when referring to them. “Welcome back Director, are you alright?”</p><p>Tsumugi thought to himself, “...<em>Is</em> <em>Sakyo-san ignoring me?” </em>Feeling the silent but deadly aura from the yakuza boss, Tsumugi sweat nervously as he tried to step away from this situation.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t see you, Tsukioka. I’ll deal with you later. I heard from Azuma.” Tsumugi stood dead in his tracks, a deer in headlights on a highway to hell.</p><p>“...shit.” The whole room went silent hearing the usually docile Winter Troupe leader curse under his breath. Kazunari recorded the whole thing ever since he entered the room.</p><p>Kazunari was the first to break the silence. “Tsumu-Tsumu said 'shit'?! <em> And </em> I got it on video?! This is a major scandal!”</p><p>"Maybe this is a bad time to tell everyone?" Everyone stared at Izumi who wore a nervous smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really dont think my writing is that distinguishable (considering this is my first time writing stuff like this) but if yall do know who i am,,,, no you don't</p><p>but i do believe in tsumugi supremacy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>